A headphone is also called a boomset or receiver and is formed by a pair of conversion units, which receives electric signals sent by a video player or receiver, and converts the electric signals into sound waves that may be heard by using a loudspeaker placed close to ears. With the popularity of smart mobile devices, the headphone is mostly connected to the smart mobile device for use. In the existing communication technologies based on wired headphones, data to be transmitted is modulated on a microphone wire and then transmitted; and meanwhile, call data needs to be transmitted on the microphone wire in a phone call; if instruction data is being modulated and transmitted on the microphone wire when the phone call is made, call quality of the other party will be interfered. Therefore, the call mode and the data transmission mode may not work at the same time. In the prior art, a user needs to manually select the call mode or the data transmission mode. For example, a current working mode may be changed by pressing a hardware switch on a headphone, which increases complexity of user's operations, lowers user experience, and further affects products sales.